Your Love Is Like A Shadow On Me All Of The Time
by SAgleek22
Summary: Jealousy and passion mix when Jesse and Rachel end up at the same summer camp with the rest of their teams. How will each of them feel about their sudden reconnection, and what will their friends do to either stop or a help a new relationship from coming?
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel POV**

We had lost Regionals, to Vocal Adrenaline. Everyone was down in the dumps over it, but had gotten slightly picked up after hearing we had another year of Glee.

Mr. Shuester had told us to take the summer off, but then only a few weeks later he had told us we had gotten chosen to go to this four week camp for show choirs, everyone was ecstatic.

The morning had come for us to leave and I had my pink suitcase with a gold star on the front all packed and sitting at the foot of my bed.

I picked up my bags and went downstairs and prepared to walk out the door.

"Bye Daddies! I'll see you in a month." I yelled and they came over to give me a hug.

"Have a good time, honey. Do you want breakfast or something before you leave?" They asked.

"No thanks, Quinn and Puck are already outside to take me to school." I told them, Quinn and I had grown very close, she had gotten a lot nicer after she had Beth and she helped me go through what had happened with Jesse, she said she knew how it hurt to love someone who wasn't good for you but if it's meant to be it will work out.

We had spent nights of sleep overs, talking about boys, going shopping, and getting our nails done. She had become my bestfriend, and I was hers.

I ran out the door and put my bags in the trunk and climbed in the backseat of Puck's car.

We arrived at school about ten minutes later and loaded our things onto the bus.

There was enough room for everyone to have their own seat so Puck and Quinn sat next to each other and I sat in front of Quinn and Finn sat next to me. He had talked about wanting to be in a relationship but I told him I wasn't ready yet after what happened with Jesse, the truth was I wasn't sure I even wanted to be in a relationship with him but I still wanted him as a friend and I didn't want to lose him when I was going through such a hard heartbreak.

The bus had just started moving when Mr. Shue stood up and started smiling.

"Alright guys this is about a five hour trip so you may want to make yourselves comfortable, but it will all be worth it."

He sat back down and I started pulling my iPod out and turned to talk to Quinn, but Finn tapped me on the shoulder and I turned and looked at him.

"Are you excited? I think this will be good for you, you can focus on music and not have to worry about St Jerk. Plus, there's a beach! You can lie out in the sun and relax." He said smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Finn, I am excited. I think it will be a good experience for the team." I told him before turning my face to the window and turning the volume on my iPod loud enough so I couldn't hear anyone else, I set "Hello" on repeat and drifted off to sleep with Jesse's voice in my head.

Hours passed until I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I recognized it to be Finn's because it was rather large, "Rachel wake up, we're here."

**Jesse POV**

I woke up the morning to leave for a summer camp Vocal Adrenaline goes to every year. It was the first time in months I was excited. I actually loved coming here, it was a place I could get away from my drunken parents when they were home, or my empty house, or this time, my screwed up life.

I walked down the stairs with my bags and walked out the door, not bothering to leave my parents a note because odds are they forgot about this, or they won't even notice I'm gone. They were still passed out in their bedroom from the drinking the night before, not even awake to see their only son off for month. But it was nothing new, they'd sometimes go on vacation for a month and call twice when they were gone.

I got into my Range Rover and drove to Carmel. When I got onto the bus the annoying female lead, Andrea, was sitting in the middle of the bus.

"Hi Jesse! I saved you a seat!" She yelled and I walked straight passed her, not even looking at her. I went to the very back of the bus and sat down and immediately pulled my iPod out. Andrea was a spoiled bitch, I know it sounds rude but it's true. It was her idea to egg Rachel, TP the McKinley choir room, and she was constantly bugging me about going out. She said the two best singers should be together, it was just how it was supposed to be.

After I started dating Rachel and she found out she tried to convince me to break up with her, she kept saying the best singers should date and I should drop Rachel.

I told her that the best singers were together, because Rachel made her sound like a beached whale. She had dropped it for awhile, but after I returned to Carmel she started up again and it got even worse.

I turned my iPod up so loud so I couldn't hear the whispers Andrea was saying to everyone else on the team asking if they knew what was wrong with me.

I played Lionel Richie's "Hello" until I fell asleep.

Hours had passed and I felt I shaking hand lightly tap my shoulder, I slowly opened my eyes to see a little freshman girl whose name I did not know. Andrea had probably sent her so I didn't yell at her.

"Uh, Jesse. We're here." She said quickly and ran off the bus. I slowly got up and gathered my things and walked off the bus.

Shelby came walking next to me. "Come on Jesse, I know you're still upset about Rachel but you've got to quit moping, maybe you should use this month to get over her. There's going to be other schools here, maybe you can meet someone new?" She said and I gave a glare.

"I'm _not_ moping, in case you've forgotten Jesse St James doesn't mope." I told her angrily, "And maybe I don't _want_ to get over her."

Shelby gave me an angry look "Jesse don't break her heart again."

"I broke her heart on _your_ orders!" I yelled at her.

"I told you to befriend her, I didn't say date her. And it was _your_ idea to transfer to McKinley." She told me.

"Please, have you seen me? Have you heard me sing? There's _no way_ she could _ever_ just be friends with me." I said arrogantly.

"Jesse, knock off the arrogance."

"It doesn't even matter, I haven't seen her in a month and I'm going to be here for a month so there's no chance of seeing her, she's probably with that giant oaf by now anyway." I said stalking off.

She sighed and said "That's what you think…." I didn't want to talk to her anymore so I kept walking and didn't process what she had just said.

It was starting to drizzle out so I put my hood up and kept walking, this was the fourth time I'd been here so I knew where to go, but one thing did take me by surprise…

I saw four other busses but didn't bother to look and see what school's name was on it. I continued to walk to the main hall where orientation was, until I heard a familiar voice that stopped me in my tracks.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Rachel Berry and this my first year here, could you tell me where to go?" My heart jumped in my chest when I heard Rachel Berry, I slowly turned around to see her face smiling, but her eyes still full of hurt, hurt caused by me.

"Rachel?"

"Jesse?"

We stood there just staring at each other until she broke the silence and spoke.

"Wh-a-at are you doing here?" She spoke quietly.

"Vocal Adrenaline comes here every year." I replied just as quietly.

We stood there staring at each in the rain for minutes, until Quinn came over from behind me so she didn't see who Rachel was talking too.

"Rachel what are you doing? It's raining." She said and then she saw me.

"Quinn." I said as a statement but she replied "Jesse?" More like a question.

Before I could speak that Hudson guy was walking over.

"Rachel, Quinn? Why are you guys standing out here in the rain?" He asked before turning towards me, "St James?" He said.

"Hudson." I replied to him.

"Why are you here? Or a better question would be why are you talking to her?" He asked angrily.

"Vocal Adrenaline comes here every year, so stop pretending like I over stepped a little McKinley boundary or something. As for your second question, it is a free country and I can talk to whom I please and so may Rachel." I began and I felt my heart twinge when I said her name. "And she was only asking for directions."

He sneered at me before putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder, where _my_ arm used to go. "Come on Rach, let's go. We have to get our cabin assignments."

She put her arm around his waist, the same place she used to put her arm around mine. And they walked off toward the main hall, but Rachel's head kept turning back to look at me and I stood there, not taking my eyes off of her until she reached the door. Quinn, surprisingly, stayed standing next to me in the rain.

I was about to say something but it seemed like Quinn read my mine because she spoke first, "They're not together. It looks like she's trying to make you jealous." After that she walked away and entered the mess hall leaving me standing there.

"She wants jealous? I'll show her how to make somebody jealous…" I whispered quietly to myself before walking into the main hall and sitting right next to Andrea and gave her the famous Jesse St James smile and her face beamed. But when I looked up I saw Rachel glancing over from her table to me, her face red in anger.

…..

….

….

** Well, what'd you think? Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Rachel POV**

He is so doing this on purpose. Who does he think he is? And why does he think it would bother me, that he's dating that tramp? And why _is_ it bothering me?

"Hey guys. I just wanted to welcome you all here, especially to our newest group McKinely's New Directions. My name is Jack and I own this camp. While dinner is being served, why don't we see what kind of talent we have this year. Who wants to sing?"

I immediately raised my hand. This was the perfect way to show Jesse I was over him, and maybe show myself.

"Alright, sweetie. Go ahead, tell the band what you're going to sing." Jack said getting off the stage.

I got up and whispered to the band what I was singing and they nodded. I got up to the front of the stage before they started playing.

"I would just like to say, this goes out to a certain person that will remain nameless." I said glaring at Jesse who kept his show face on and showed no emotion.

The music started to play and I began to sing,

_ Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

I didn't take my eyes off of Jesse while I sang, and he didn't either. He kept his show face up, but let it slip a few times. Like when I sang, _what you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath, _ this was the perfect song for me to sing, I had such an emotional connection to it. When he said "I loved you" that's what it did. Left me cold and out of breath.

_ Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._  
_  
You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

I finished singing and said "Thank You" as I walked off the stage, sending Jesse a smug look. Everyone clapped, even Jesse, but he still didn't take his eyes off of me. And it looked like Finn was getting upset.

"Umm, well that was great. Anybody else like to sing?" Jack said standing up again.

Jesse was the first to raise his hand this time.

"Jesse, my boy! Come on up." Jack said and I rolled my eyes, of course the owner loves him.

Jesse whispered the song to the band and came up to the front, just like I had.

"I would just like to say, this goes out to a certain person that will remain nameless." He said mimicking me and sending a smirk my way.

**Jesse POV**

I knew exactly what song to sing, if she was going to try to talk to me by singing in front of the whole camp, so could I. But I wouldn't say the same thing she was….

She was telling me she was over me, which wasn't true otherwise she wouldn't have tried to make me jealous with Finn, but I was going to tell her I wanted her back. With song.

The music started and I began to sing.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

I finished the last line, and smiled at the applause I got. But I looked at Rachel. And I tried to give her a hopeful look, that I meant what I said in the song. I'll do whatever it takes.

She only rolled her eyes. And shot her hand up in the air, yet again.

**Rachel POV**

Again, who does he think he is? He can't possibly think he can win me back with song. I can tell him I'm over him with song, but he can't win me back with song.

If he can't take the hint with that song, I'll give him another one.

I raised my hand again and Jack looked at me questioningly.

"Umm, yes?" He asked.

"Can I sing another one, it doesn't seem my point was made." I said

"Umm, yeah, I guess go ahead." He answered.

"Thank you." I got up and went back up to the band and told them my song.

I went to the front of the stage and spoke again before singing.

"This goes out to the same person." I said giving another glare to Jesse.

The music started again and I began to sing,

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

I belted out the last line and walked off the stage and smirked at Jesse as I walked past him. He didn't seem convinced because when I walked by he whispered, "No you don't." I turned and gave him a glare.

I sat back down and saw Jesse's hand shoot back up into the air. I groaned. How long was this going to go on?

**Jesse POV**

Wow, when did Rachel go country? I guess she can sing pretty much _anything_.

I still didn't believe her, I gave her some skin. She'll at least appreciate that if this doesn't work out. She's trying to convince herself more than me that's she's over me.

Which she proved when she glared at me after my remark to her song.

One more time to convince her, I raised my hand.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes Jesse?" he asked.

"If Rachel gets to go twice, so do I." I said arrogantly.

"Does anyone have any objections to this?" Jack asked. No one said anything. I knew why, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline wanted to see what was going to happen, they knew what was going on. The other groups didn't have the details but they knew there was something going on between me and Rachel and they wanted to see what was going to happen next. "Alright Jesse, go ahead. But this is it, for both of you." I nodded and got back on stage and whispered to the band my song.

"This also goes to the same person." I said with a smirk, looking at Rachel.

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Show you the shape of my heart_

I looked at Rachel with sincerity as I sang the last line. I saw her show face slip, and hoped she was really taking my words into account. That I wasn't lying, that this was true. I was putting myself out there, finally showing her my heart.

But her face returned to it's show face when the room applauded.

"Alright Jesse, good job. But that's enough for tonight, you too Rachel." Jack said and Rachel turned pink in embarrassment. "We'll dismiss you by groups for your cabin assignments."

I tried to catch Rachel's attention, to tell her I wanted to talk to her. But she wouldn't look at me.

After Jack got done speaking and everyone stood up I yelled to her. She looked at me and sighed, but she started walking towards me.

_Yes, she's finally going to talk to me._

But my hopes were destroyed by a certain Finn Hudson, who grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Come on Rach, let's go get our room assignments." He said sending me a glare. But Rachel, instead of glaring at me, just sent me a disappointed look. Like she was looking forward to speaking to me. Had my songs convinced her?

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I felt someone pull my arm and I turned around, hoping it was Rachel. But I was disappointed to see it was Andrea.

"What the hell was that St James? She asked angrily. I groaned.

"What Andrea?" I snapped back at her.

"You practically were professing your love for Berry up there! Do you not get it, she's over you!" She said.

"You don't know her like I do, I can see behind her show face, just like she can see behind mine. And she is the only one who can do that, so don't even think you could take her place in my life." I snapped back at her and walked away.

I walked outside, the rain had stopped. They had tables set up with cabin assignments and I saw Rachel and Finn in line, but she kept looking back. When she saw me I smirked at her, and she turned back away flustered and cheeks pink and she didn't look back again.

We would speak soon, I wasn't worried. I mean I'm Jesse St James, she wouldn't be able to keep away for long.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. I've had ideas with other stories and have been working on those, and had writers block with this story. I'm also sorry this was so short, but I just wanted to get it uploaded. **

** I have been really busy lately and have had a lot of stuff going on.**

** I just got back from a week's vacation visiting my sister and she doesn't have a computer so I couldn't work on it there, and I've had a lot of volleyball practices, and working.**

** I've also been really upset lately, because a really good friend of the family, he's like my uncle, his daughter was best friends with my sister while they were in grade school and high school and my parents and him and his wife have always been really close friends. I mean I know I can count on him for anything, and I can trust him, me and my sisters used to stay the night at their house when my parents would have to go out of town.**

** Well, last weekend, he was diagnosed with ALS, or more commonly known as Lou Gehrig's disease. It has no cure. And we don't know how long he has to live, I did some research and about 50% of people with this live from 3-5 years from their diagnoses, but we're hoping since he's a little bit younger than the average people that get it that he'll have longer to live.**

** He's not as upset about as his family because he knows he's going to heaven. He's not scared of death, but more of what his death will do to the people he loves. He's scared he'll miss his son's wedding, he just had a grandchild. **

** But I've just been really emotional, crying when I go to sleep, so if you could pray for him it would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Rachel POV**

"What! We're sharing a cabin with _Vocal Adrenaline?_" Finn screamed as we got our cabin assignments. "Mr. Shue come on! I can't room with St James without murdering him!"

"Finn, calm down. It's only for a few weeks and you won't be doing much in your cabins anyway, it's just to sleep in." Mr. Shue told him, trying to calm him down.

He groaned. "Fine. But I swear if says _anything_ I won't think twice about pummeling him."

Mr. Shue just sighed, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Rachel!" I heard Jesse yell. Just hearing the way he said my name sent butterflies into my stomach. I turned around. "Can we talk?"  
"You don't deserve to talk to her St James." Finn sneered, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I looked back at Jesse and gave him an apologetic look.

I told Finn I just wanted to go to my cabin and go to bed. He let me leave and went to his own cabin, which was right next to mine, after I made him promise not to start anything with Jesse tonight.

All of the girls went to bed without speaking. But I could guarantee it wouldn't go this smoothly every night.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

The morning came quicker than I had hoped, but I got up at the normal time of 5:30 and started getting ready, just like it was any other morning.

After I was showered and dressed I walked out of the cabin to see Finn waiting for me. He gladly walked me to the mess hall.

"I have a surprise for you." He said with a goofy grin and I pretended to be intrigued, but I really just felt worried he would do something stupid.

We arrived in there and after everyone had gotten their breakfast Jack spoke again asking for singing volunteers, but instead of Jesse or me, Finn was the first to raise his hand and Jack was happy to see someone new.

"Alright, go ahead son." Jack said and Finn walked up on stage and told the band his song.

"This goes out to you Rachel." He said with that same goofy grin, and Jesse grimaced.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

The room applauded and Finn got off the stage and grinned at me and I smiled back and Jesse looked as if he might be sick.

"Thank you, Finn" I muttered out.

"Umm, can I sing in response to that?" I stood up asking Jack and he nodded.

I got up on the stage and told the band what I was going to sing.

"This is going out to Finn." I said looking down at Jesse who rolled his eyes and Finn smiled.

_I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby_

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

I finished the last line and looked at Finn and Jesse. It looked like my song had just went over Finn's head because he just gave me a thumbs up….._great._ Jesse, however, looked pleased.

I was actually quite please, that was until Andrea decided to go up on stage.

"I'd like to go next." She said loudly and Jack nodded.

She went on stage and began to speak, "Well, since it seems everyone here is singing these songs to Berry, I guess I might as well too."

Jesse put his face in his palm and groaned, I blushed, and Finn, well he just looked confused.

_Ohhh I got your crazy  
I'm going out of my mind_

I think I'm crazy  
I think I'm going out of my mind  
You call me crazy  
I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

A little hazy  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think your shady  
I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Now I'm gonna take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend

Call me crazy  
Everytime that I turn around  
You want my baby  
Ohhh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive?  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine  
Your crossing the line

Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around and secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend

They calling me crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy

"Andrea what was that?" Jesse muttered as she walked past and took her seat next to him, but I couldn't hear her answer. I was still red.

I don't know why, or what part of me, was hoping for Jesse's hand to shoot up and try to win me back again with song, or at least tell Andrea off. But he remained still. His arm didn't even flinch.

I admit, I was disappointed. Had my songs last night worked, did he believe I was over him? Or worse…..was he over me?


	4. Chapter 4

** Jesse POV**

"Andrea, what the hell was that?" I snapped at her as we walked outside.

"What? I just wanted her to know she needs to back off." She said touching my arm.

"Andrea I was never your man, nor will I ever be. So just leave Rachel alone." I told her walking away.

But maybe she was right, maybe Shelby was right. Maybe I did need to move on, even if Rachel isn't over me, I can tell she wants to be. So maybe I should just let her be over me, and try to get over her. She deserves to be happy.

"Jesse!" Rachel yelled, but I didn't turn around. I just kept walking, if I was going to get over her I needed to spend the least amount of time I could with her. Otherwise I'd be falling for her, all over again. So I kept walking, and made no sign that I had even heard her.

**Rachel POV**

He didn't answer me. He just kept walking. Why is he doing this? He sings and says he wants to make us work, but now he won't even talk to me.

After our vocal classes in the morning I went back to the mess hall and sat down next to Puck, who gave me a squeeze on the shoulder.

I got up on stage, not even bothering to ask Jack if I could sing, and went to the front.

"This goes to, well, you know who you are." I said giving a sympathetic look to Jesse, but he wouldn't make eye contact.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget_

I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears leaked out. I looked down at Jesse who was staring at the floor, but he looked as if he might cry too.

I couldn't take it; I had to get out of here. I ran outside and back to my cabin and locked myself in the bathroom and cried.

I didn't speak to anyone, not Quinn, or Finn, or Puck, or Jesse. No one. I went on with the classes without talking to anyone, which was a big deal for me. I skipped out on dinner, I didn't want to hear Jesse or Finn or really anyone else sing.

I laid on my bed, just thinking. Until I was interrupted by the girls of New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline coming into the cabin.

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asked sitting on my bed next to me. I nodded but did not speak. "You still like Jesse don't you?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't even move. Quinn groaned, but Mercedes was the one to speak.

"Rachel, what's wrong with you? He broke your heart, and practically stomped on it on his way out! How could you still like him!" She yelled.

"You still like Jesse?" A girl from Vocal Adrenaline said, I think her name was Julia.

I still didn't speak.

"Well, he's over you Berry, if he even was into you at all." Andrea said with a smug look. A few more tears escaped, but I quickly wiped them away and no one noticed.

"Wow man-hands, you really are stupid." Santana said, not even looking at me.

This time I let the tears come out.

"I need some air." I said and ran outside, thankfully no one followed me.

I started walking down to the lake and walking along the water..

I needed to vent my feelings, what's a better way to vent then singing?

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

I leaned against a tree and threw my head back in stress. I was really crying now.

"Was that for me?" I snapped my head up to see Jesse standing there.

I sniffled and regained my voice and wiped the tears streaming down my face away. "What are you doing out here, this late?" I asked him.

"I heard you singing." He said simply.

"Did anyone else?" I asked worried.

"No, everyone else is asleep." He said.

There was an awkward silence between us.

He broke it. "What are we doing, Rach?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Was all I could answer.

More silence. But Jesse broke it again, "Come here." He said pulling me into a tight hug. I sobbed into his chest.

After what seemed like hours, I pulled away from him, and finally looked into his emerald eyes.

He stared at me too, and then he started leaning down. I closed my eyes and just waited for his lips to touch mine.

"What the hell are you doing, St James!" Finn yelled running down from his cabin.

"Finn! Why are you up?" I yelled pulling away from Jesse, who sighed.

"I heard the douche go outside and then I heard you so I came out to see what was going on." He said turning towards Jesse. "Why were you about to kiss her?"

"Because she wanted me to." Jesse replied, matter-of-factly.

Finn grew angrier. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him back up the hill.

"Finn, don't do anything stupid, just go back to bed. I'm going to." I hissed at him and he nodded. He gave Jesse a glare before reentering the cabin.

"You might want to wait before going back in there." I told him.

"I can handle Hudson. But I'm not ready to go to bed yet. I think I'm going to go on a walk." He said turning around walking away.

I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly by.

"Just make things easier." I whispered to myself.

I went back into the cabin, everyone was asleep, and crawled in bed and had myself a good, long cry.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke the next morning and went into the bathroom to wash the dried tears from my face. I showered and got dressed, like I did every morning, and started walking to the mess hall.

Finn was waiting for me, _again_.

"Hey Rach, I'm sorry about last night. I know it was late and you didn't know what you were doing, and I forgive you." He said and I was speechless. Who was he to forgive me? For something I didn't even do. It's not like we're together.

But he then started rambling about something pointless, and I felt it was easier just to shrug it off then to start an argument with him.

We walked into the hall and Jesse was already in there. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. We sat down and not long after Jesse got up and started walking over to us.

"Uh, Rach, can I talk to you?" He asked awkwardly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't get to talk to her!" Finn yelled before I could speak.

"You know what, Hudson? I'm getting really sick of you answering for her. She can talk and if she wants to talk to me than she can, if she doesn't then I'll accept that, but you don't get to answer for her anymore." Jesse said angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Finn replied.

"Yeah. And I know why you're so protective, why you don't want her talking to me." Jesse said smugly.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Finn said angrily.

"Because you're afraid if she talks to me, she'll come back to me. You're jealous. You're jealous of a lot of things that have to do with our relationship. The way I understand more than you do, or will ever be able to. The way she really talks to me, and I have to knowledge to be able to answer her." Jesse answered smugly.

"Shut up." Was all Finn could mutter out, he was growing redder and angrier by the second.

"You know what else you hate? The way that I've _touched_ her in a way you haven't, or ever could." Jesse finished with a smirk.

"Jesse-" I began to say, he had gone too far.

"SHUT UP!" Finn yelled.

"Okay. I guess I'll just have to show her." Jesse said flashing me a smile. "And you." His smile turned to sneer.

He walked onstage and walked to the guitarist. "May I?" He asked.

Jesse could play the guitar too? Why didn't I know this?

But my thoughts were interrupted by the music. I sat down next to Quinn.

I immediately recognized the melody. "Oh God." I said turning red before Jesse even started to sing. After a few moments Quinn recognized it as well, "This can't be good…." She said and I glared at her.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

Jesse climbed off the stage with a smirk.

"Well Jesse….that was inappropriate, entertaining, but inappropriate." Jack said with a smile. Jesse just shrugged his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

** Jesse POV**

Okay, so maybe that song was a _little_ inappropriate, but hey it was true. Rachel was the best sex I had ever had, maybe it was because I was truly in love with her.

Rachel, however, looked mortified. It wasn't supposed to embarrass her, it was to show her that she was amazing in bed….. I guess. And maybe it was to spite Finn Hudson, just a little. But at least I didn't choose "Best I Ever Had", but then again rap isn't really my thing. I'm a very versatile singer, but rap? No, just….no.

I walked over to her again, and this time Hudson didn't say anything to me, maybe he was pissed at her for sleeping with me, I don't know, I really don't care.

"Hey Rach, now can we talk? Or do I need to sing again?" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Jesse you _completely _ humiliated me! What happened with us in my bed should stay there. Now the whole camp is going to think I'm some kind of slut!"

I laughed and she sneered at me. "Rachel, you only had sex with me. That doesn't qualify you as a slut, Santana however, that would be what you call a slut."

She even smiled. I loved her smile. I loved everything about her, why couldn't I just tell her? I had told her before, many times, and I meant it every time, but why can't I say it now, was it because of all that happened? "Rachel I-" I began and she looked at me quizzically, "Rachel I lo-" I started again and she raised her eyebrows in a hoping sort of way. "Rachel I would love to talk to you outside."

She looked disappointed, but nodded. "One second." She got up and got on the stage and took the microphone and began to sing.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah_

Shit….it seems like Taylor Swift wrote this song just for Rachel.. Because I did say it, well pretty much. I said forever and ever, but that was close enough right? I distinctly remember the first time I said it, and the last time.

_~Flashback~_

_ The first time had been after the first night we had sex, I had my arm around her, tracing patterns lightly with my fingertips on her bare arm, and she looked up at me with those brown doe-eyes that made me go weak at the knees._

_ "Jesse….." She said lifting her head off my chest and looking at my eyes. "I-I-I…..I love you." She looked at me worried, like I was just going to get up and leave. _

_ How could she think that? Had she gotten her heart broken that many times that she was just expecting to be left with an empty heart when she said I love you? Wait….did she say she loved me? She really loves me? Well, I guess I'm not surprised, I am Jesse St James, but she was Rachel Berry, she wasn't like the ordinary girls at Carmel that told me they loved me all the time. Rachel Berry meant what she said, all the time, if she said you couldn't sing, you might as well not even try, if she said you needed to work on your dancing…. (Finn Hudson….) you better go take some classes. So when she said I love you, I knew she meant it._

_ I smirked at her, "I love you too, Rach." She beamed. This was the first girl I had said this too, well, really meant it when I said it. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? I'm Jesse St James, I don't fall in love, I make girls fall in love. I don't get my heart broken, I break hearts. But wait, could it be? Was I in love with Rachel Berry? _

_ "You do?" She asked. That sealed the deal, and answered my question. Yes, I was in love with Rachel Berry. She was the kind of girl who actually understood me, my dreams, because she held the same ones. The girls in Vocal Adrenaline were only interested in scholarships, not actually wanting to make it to Broadway, or becoming a star._

_ "Forever and ever, babe." That did it. She was hooked, and so was I._

_~Present~_

Wow, that was an amazing night. I had almost forgotten where that started, it had just become so routine, I love you, she would say. I would reply with a forever and ever, either ending it with a babe, baby, hon, Rach, my dear, my love, anything. And she loved it. But I did notice she got a little more excited when I said babe, maybe just because that was what I said the first time. And the last time.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Jesse!" She yelled running towards my locker at the end of the day before Glee. "I listened to it, and she was amazing. My mother, I never thought I'd hear her voice. I have to find her, Jess." She said out of breath. "Will you help me?" She finished pleadingly._

_ I laughed before replying, "Of course, hon. You think I'd help you go this far and not be there to see it finish? I told you, I'm going to make all of your dreams come true, and if it is now meeting your mother, then it's as good as done."_

_ She glowed. "Have I told you lately I love you?" She said giving me a peck on the lips. _

_ "Just last night, but that's a little long, don't you think?" I replied kissing her full on the lips this time. _

_ She pulled away reluctantly, "I love you." _

_ "Forever and ever, babe." _

_ And that was the last time I would say that, on the last day that I would be Rachel Barbara Berry's boyfriend, and that killed me inside._

_~Present~_

Yeah, it was pretty damn close. And I knew what she meant.

She climbed off the stage after giving a short curtsy. She walked by and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go outside." She muttered quietly and obliged to her pulling at my hand and got up. We started walking towards the door, hoping not to be seen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you two." Jack started. Shit…."We've been listening to you sing your feelings out to each other for the past three days, as entertaining as it was, we do have to give others a turn and I think it would be good for you two to listen. You can do whatever you were going to do after, but for now, take a seat." Ugh, I had always liked Jack, he was one of the few adults I did like. Shelby was one, she was practically my mother, surprisingly, Will Shuester was another, I don't know why, but I had a great amount of respect for him. Of course that didn't mean adults didn't like me, I had the St James charm, one of the things I was actually happy about inheriting from my father, it worked on girls, and their protective fathers.

Rachel and I sat back down, still holding hands. And it surprised me to see who was going up to sing…_Santana_.

She didn't waste time, she got up there and started belting out her song. I was surprised, she was relatively talented, I had heard her briefly at Regionals, but that was only a few lines. She was actually quite good, not as good as Rachel, but there was potential.

_Lalalalala_

_Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh_

_Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh_

_Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho_

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Lalalalalala_

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh_

_I've seen her want to drive before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh_

_Oh oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she's gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho_

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
So what you want about me_

_So tell me if you've seen her  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby_

_Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala_

_Love me hate me  
So what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you seek what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me so what you want about me (yeah)  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh So what you want about me_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

The song was very….._Santana_.

Again to my surprise, Puck was the next one to go up there, with his own guitar. I don't know why, but I liked him for some reason, now don't get me wrong I didn't like the way he sometimes looked at Rachel when her skirts were a little short. But you know what? He is a guy, and I can tell he's head over heels for Quinn, and the song he sang just proved my point even more.

He looked a little nervous, but he started singing anyway,

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me Quinn_

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

Jaws were left open. Did Noah Puckerman just do that? I guess things weren't all good in love land as I thought. I bet he did something with Santana.

He got off the stage and walked towards Quinn, who had a few tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I've realized what I've lost, and I never want to lose it again. Can you forgive me?" He asked pleadingly.

She nodded and he kissed her on her forehead and he sat down next to her holding her hand.

I got up abruptly, leaving Rachel confused. I got up on stage, and whispered the song to the band, man they were good, I haven't told them a song they didn't know how to sing, I looked directly at Rachel and didn't take my eyes off her for the whole song. No one was going to be mistaken that this song was for her.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah_

_Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

"Rachel, I just realized something. I've been telling you how I want you back. But I haven't apologized, it's not really something I do, but I would do anything for you. So, Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm sorry." I sighed and waited for her reply.

She didn't speak, she just got up and started walking towards me, she started climbing the stairs of the stage and I was kind of expecting her to come and slap me.

But she didn't, as a matter of fact, she did something that completely surprised me, but then again, if there was anyone who could surprise me like that, it was definitely her.

She walked across the stage towards me wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her lips onto to mine forcefully, and I greatly accepted them.

After a few moments and a few cleared throats, we broke apart.

"I love you." I said surely.

She beamed. "Forever and ever, babe."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

** Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all so much for your prayers. It really means a lot. **

** Now to the story, I wanted to put a little humor in it and that's what I did with the beginning with Jesse's thoughts about **_**"Sex On Fire" **_** and with Santana's song, it just felt so….Santana-y…? Yeah that works. **

** I also wanted to do a little flashback to some of the good times of Jesse and Rachel, and their cuteness. **

** And before you say anything, I realize that the "Forever and ever, babe" thing was from the movie Click, but I think that it is adorable when Adam Sandler says that to Kate Beckinsale in that movie and it just seemed so Jesse and Rachel. I think that since they both have such a respect for the arts and stuff, it just seemed them. And I think Jesse would be kind of chivalrous, I guess. I just thought it was cute, okay! **

** Please Review :)**

** And if you haven't already, it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a look at my other stories. I have a few one shots, and my newest, and I have to say one of my favorites, is called "**_**Last Christmas"**_**, so please check that out, or look at my profile for my other stories and one shots. **

** And most importantly, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Rachel POV**

Okay, so maybe I did rush into us a little fast. But I really don't care. He has been telling me that he wants me back, and then he apologized. And I've missed him, and he knows it. So I guess we're together again? I guess I'll wait until he says something.

I was about to say something to Jesse, I mean I think we are boyfriend and girlfriend again, we just made out, and now he's sitting with me with his arm around me.

But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Finn rushing up the stage.

"Rachel, _please. _You deserve so much better then him!" He yelled and before I could say anything the band started playing and Finn started singing.

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend  
If it makes you feel all right  
I'll get you anything my friend  
If it makes you feel all right  
'Cause I don't care too much for money  
For money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I've got to give  
If you say you love me too  
I may not have a lot to give  
But what I've got I'll give to you  
I don't care too much for money  
For money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love  
Everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love  
No no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings  
And I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of things  
That money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money  
Money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love  
Everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love  
No no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings  
And I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of things  
That money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money  
Money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love, love  
Can't buy me love, oh_

"Come on, Rach. Why do you want him? His money? I can provide for you just as good as he can. His looks? I know I'm not Brad Pitt, but I'm decent looking. His talent? I can sing just as well, or close. I can take care of you, Rach. And you know I won't break your heart."

"Finn, I'm sorry. But those aren't the reasons I love Jesse. And I can't expect you to understand it, but I do ask you to accept it." I said.

"Jesse! Why do _you_ love _her?"_ Andrea yelled standing up and moving next to Finn. They just stared at us.

"God Andrea give it up! I love Rachel, not you. You have to accept that, just like Finn does." Jesse replied.

"But…..why!" She yelled.

He stood up and walked on the stage. "May I?" He asked turning towards Jack, who seemed just as intrigued as the rest of the kids.

"Wha- oh! Yeah, of course, go ahead."

Jesse smirked and began to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"That's why Andrea. Now Miss Berry, would you care to sing a duet with me?" He ended with a smile. I smiled back and got up on the stage next to him and gave him a hug. He took my hand and began to sing.

_**Jesse:**__  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

_**Rachel:**__  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you'll need me with you now and always  
Promise me, that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

_**Jesse:**__  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you_

_**Rachel:**__  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_

_**Jesse:**__  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you'll need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Rachel, that's all I ask of you_

_**Rachel**__:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you_

_**Together:**__  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_**Rachel:**__  
Say you love me_

_**Jesse:**__  
You know I do_

_**Together:**__  
Love me  
That's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me  
That's all I ask of you_

I gave Jesse another hug and he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh. My. God." Kimmy, another girl from Vocal Adrenaline, said standing up. I felt a little worried, what were they going to do? They couldn't be happy about us. "Blake!" She yelled smacking Blake, another member of Vocal Adrenaline, on the chest.

"Ow! What, Kimmy?" He said confused.

"How could we have tried to keep them apart? Look at them! They are adorable, and I haven't seen Jesse this happy since the 5th grade when he got that Batman lunchbox for his birthday! We are his best friends, Blake! How could we have done this to him!" She yelled. Wow that was unexpected, at least for me it was. Maybe it wasn't for Jesse because he was standing smiling.

"Jesse I'm so sorry!" Kimmy yelled again running on the stage and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry too. She seems like a great girl." Blake said extending his hand to Jesse and Jesse shook it. But as Blake leaned in, hoping for no one to Jesse to hear, especially Kimmy, he said, "And she's hot, too."

I turned red and Jesse put his arm back around me.

"Hi, Rachel! I'm Kimmy! Blake and I are Jesse's best friends, and we are just so, so, so sorry we put you through all of this! Especially the egging." She said and I laughed.

"It's okay, and it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Egging?" I heard a voice hiss, and she did not sound happy. I slowly turned around to see Shelby standing there with her hands on her hips and an angry glare that would make Hades quiver.

"Uh, uh." Julia stood up, trying to come up with an excuse but thinking of none.

"Did you egg my daughter during funkificaton?" Shelby said quietly, but powerfully.

"Daughter?" Andrea yelled standing up.

"Old news, Andrea. Yes, Shelby is Rachel's birth mother." Jesse said.

"Whose idea was it?" Shelby said, causing the room to grow silent. "Andrea? Brody? You two are the instigators of the group, was it your idea?"

No one spoke. Andrea fidgeted in her seat, and the boy named Brody just grunted.

Still no one spoke.

"Fine, no one's going to fess up? Everyone except Jesse, Kimmy, and Blake outside. You are all going to run until I say stop." Shelby yelled.

"Why don't they have to run!" Andrea yelled, outraged.

"Because they were able to apologize without me telling them too. And they fessed up, you however didn't. I know it was your idea Miss Prissy Pants. You've always had an eye for Jesse, so when you heard he was dating the star of New Direction you were angry." Shelby said, and I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Plus she has a better voice than you."

Andrea gasped. I guess no one has ever said that to her before.

"Outside, _now._" Shelby said angrier.

All of Vocal Adrenaline walked outside groaning. When Andrea got to the door she turned and glared at me and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

Shelby came over to me and gave me a hug. "Rachel I'm so sorry. I had no idea they did that to you, yet you were still amazing at Regionals. Don't worry, they're going to get what they deserve." She said with a smile and walked out.

"One question." I said turning towards Jesse.

"And what is that, my love?" He replied.

"Batman? Really? Everyone knows Spiderman is the best." I said with a smile.

He blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel POV**

Jesse and I walked outside after everyone was done eating and we started walking towards the beach. When we reached the sand we took our shoes off and began walking, hand and hand.

"Rach?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Dance with me." He answered and started spin me. I giggled, but soon wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into his warm chest. "Sing." He instructed next.

I started to think of what we could sing, but then the perfect song it me.

_**Rachel: **__  
Just too unreal, all this  
Watching the words fall from my lips_

_**Jesse: **__  
Baiting some girl with hypotheses  
_

_**Both: **__  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

___**Jesse:**__  
Don't feel a thing, you wish_

_**Rachel:**__  
Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_**Jesse:**__  
Holding her hand like some little tease_

_**Both:**__  
Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

Oh, I'm gonna be wounded  
Oh, I'm gonna be your wound  
Oh, I'm gonna bruise you  
Oh, you're gonna be my bruise

Just too unreal, all this

_**Rachel:**__  
Watching his world slip through my fist_

_**Jesse:**__  
Playing with her in your fantasies_

_**Both:**__  
Haven't you heard a word how I want you?_

Oh, I'm gonna be wounded  
Oh, I'm gonna be your wound  
Oh, I'm gonna bruise you  
Oh, you're gonna be my bruise

We finished the song and I pulled away and looked at him. He stared down at me for what felt like hours.

"I love you." He said, finally breaking the silence. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I told him and leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. His hands roamed my back and my fingers got tangled in his wavy brown curls. After a few moments he pulled away groaning and I looked at him confused.

"You have _no_ idea how much I want you right now." He said laughing and pulling me into a hug and resting his chin on my head.

I sighed. "Come on, we better go. It's getting late."

He nodded and took my hand as we began walking back to get our shoes.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning I awoke in a great mood, everything in my life was falling into place. The only thing left to do was fix my friendship with Finn.

"Come on Rach! Let's go." Quinn said running out of the bathroom in a mid-thigh white dress with a yellow cardigan that made her eyes pop.

I smiled at her, "What's your hurry Quinn? Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" I asked her laughing.

"Come on get dressed! And I'm happy because everything is going great with Puck, after he apologized and stuff." I smiled and grabbed some clothes from the dresser by my bed, a spaghetti strapped red dress that ended a little above the knee and paired it with a wide black buckled belt at my waist.

"I feel like an awful friend for not knowing already, but what exactly did Puck do?" I asked as Quinn and I walked out of our cabin to go get breakfast.

"I caught him making out with Santana behind the boys cabin." She said shortly, clearly it was a touchy subject and I made a mental note not to bring it up again. "But Rach, right now I really don't care. I am in such a great mood not even Noah Puckerman could bring me down! And I'm going to show it today during breakfast." She happily skipped ahead next to Puck before I could ask another question.

But my thoughts about Quinn were interrupted by an arm wrapping around my waist and a cool breath in my year.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jesse breathed into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

I leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips. "Good morning to you too."

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked and I nodded. We finished walking to the mess hall and sat down. I already saw Quinn standing on stage, this must have been what she was meant by saying she was going to show her happiness.

Before I knew it music started playing and Quinn was dancing around the stage singing her heart out.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure.  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
But I just can't spend my whole life just-a waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
'Cause baby I just want you back and I want you to stay  


_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
And don't it feel good!_

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real  
I'm on sunshine baby, oh yeah!  
I'm on sunshine baby

Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!  
And don't it feel good!

Quinn got off the stage, her hair in a mess but a smile that lit up the room, and sat next to Puck. The whole room, even some of Vocal Adrenaline, were smiling because of Quinn's performance. It seemed that her upbeat, loving life song lifted everyone's spirits and relieved some of the tension between people.

But little did I know that tension would be back in a matter of minutes, and worse then ever. And that happened when Finn Hudson got on the stage.

_Light that smoke that one for giving up on me  
And one just 'cause they'll kill you sooner  
Than my expectations  
To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar  
I could have died with you_

I hope you choke on those words  
That kiss that bottle, confess  
So bury me in memory  
Now ask yourself, yeah out on the insides  
Said I loved you but I lied

Let's play this game called when you catch fire  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory, his smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat

On the drive home  
Joke about the kid you used to see and his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around that tree  
Your make-up looks so great next to his teeth

Let's play this game called when you catch fire  
I wouldn't piss to put you out, no  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory, his smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat  
So bury me in memory, his smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat

So bury me in memory around your throat

The room was quiet. Finn was standing on stage panting. Tears were running down my cheeks. How could he be so cruel?

"Finn." Jesse said breaking the silence, "That was out of line. She doesn't deserve that."

"I don't need to hear what she deserves from you." Finn spat out.

"She deserves some to love her, and take care of her. If she had picked you I would have stepped aside and let her be happy, if I knew she was truly happy, but she didn't. She picked me, so you have to accept that like I would have if she had picked you." Jesse said, not taking his eyes off of Finn.

"Why? Why did you have to steal the only girl I ever loved. Why couldn't you just walk away when you saw her in the music store?"

"Because I love her."

"You could have _any_ girl you want. Why did you have to pick Rachel?"

"I love her."

"How do you know that? How do you know it's love, how do you know it's not just some feeling of a lost conquest or something?"

Jesse sighed. "May I?" He asked climbing on stage. Finn look confused, but he walked off the stage and let Jesse have the floor.

"Rachel Berry, this is the song I think of, when I think of us."

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe..._

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I was crying again, but not because of harsh words this time, but because of the love I felt towards Jesse at that moment, I had never felt it before.

And apparently I wasn't the only one who was moved by Jesse's song. Quinn was resting her head on Puck's shoulder, a few tears streaming from her eyes as well. Mercedes, who thought I was crazy for going back to Jesse, was smiling, genuinely smiling. Santana and Britney's heads were leaning against each others and their pinkies were linked together. Shelby sat, holding hands with Mr. Shuester, with a big smile on her face.

"Rachel, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you perform at Sectionals. And I have loved you ever since."


End file.
